Warmth
by Yui-Mag
Summary: A bit of warmth shared between Ken and Omi on a snowy day...


The Weiss Characters are not my own. Smiles… I just borrowed them for a bit. I hope you enjoy.

                Omi sighed happily as he stayed curled up in the sofa, warm and relaxed. School had been canceled because of the white powder like substance that was gently making its way down to the ground. At the thought of the cold snow, Omi shivered and buried himself deeper in the flannel blanket that Ken-kun had given him as a 'Christmas present which wasn't a Christmas present since they were assassins and assassins didn't exchange gifts'… Omi smiled, slightly blushing at the memory of the brunette stuttering those exact words Christmas night, holding the package tightly. Ken was so adorable sometimes… Omi shook his head. Ken was adorable all the time… he just didn't dare admit that out loud. The youngest of the Weiss assassins shook his head harder, wishing he could just change his mental tracks that his thoughts liked to take… especially when it revolved around Ken. He bit his lip and blinked as a thought suddenly occurred to him. 

                Where was Ken anyway?

                He should have been inside since it was snowing! There couldn't be soccer practice with the kids today and the flower shop had been closed since Aya-kun didn't think customers would chance driving in this weather. He had of course… but it had been to see his sister so it made it ok. And Yoji… Yoji was out somewhere. But Omi didn't know where the older man was off to, not that he particularly wanted to at times. He sighed again and made a mental list of where Ken could be. He pushed himself up and looked out the window, suddenly suspicious. At first all he could see were the white crystals covering everything… turning everything into something from a fairytale story about an enchanted ice world or what not. What he saw next though made his eyebrows rise. That idiot was playing soccer in the snow? By himself?

Omi grumbled a curse through gritted teeth and jumped off the couch, making sure the blanket stayed tightly wrapped around his shoulders. He ran to the door and opened it slightly, enough for him to shout at the brunette and be heard but without him actually have to go out in the cold. 

                "KEN-KUN!" With Omi's first words, the brunette stilled, a slightly guilty look filtering onto his face. "What in heaven's name are you doing?" Omi hissed. The soccer ball dropped from his hands and Ken scratched his head sheepishly. 

                "Playing?" He answered softly, jogging up to the eighteen year old and making the space between them disappear. He offered a grin which melted away as Omi's glare deepened. 

                "You're wet!" Omi remarked. He opened the doorway further to reach out, his hands gently cupping the older man's face. He winced as the touch was so cold and brought his hand back to his side in less then the span of two seconds. "You're freezing! Why don't you even a have a coat on?" He backed away from the door while opening it wide, a waving at Ken to get inside. 

                "I did at first…" He shrugged, coming in slowly with a slightly amused look on his face. "But I got to be too hot." 

                "Too hot my ass…" Omi grumbled and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Ken laughed outright and shuffled past him. 

                "Been hanging out with Yoji lately, Omi? His badmouth seems to be rubbing off on you." The blue eyed boy did the only thing he could do: he glared and pouted before closing the door behind the brunette. 

                "Wait here." He muttered. "Or you'll get the whole house wet." Omi surrendered the warmth of his blanket, letting it drape on the coat hanger as he skipped off to the nearest bathroom to get Ken a towel… and a change of clothes. "Here." He gave the bundle up to the brunette who thanked him almost absent mindedly for a moment before snapping out of it and blushing. "What is it?" Omi asked him curiously. Ken scratched the back of his head.

                "Nothing… really… I just…" He waved a hand towards the blanket that Omi had hooked up. "I didn't know you used it." Omi gave the man a large grin. 

                "Why wouldn't I use it, Ken-kun? It's nice and warm." _Plus… you gave it to me._ His mind added softly. Ken didn't answer instead he wrapped the towel around his now dripping hair, hiding whatever expression was passing on his face. Omi hid a little sigh by biting his lip. He reached to get his blanket and once more wrap it around himself. "You better change your clothes Ken-kun… I'll be in the kitchen making hot chocolate. That should help in warming you up as well." There was a muffled arigato and then Omi left him to go in the kitchen. 

                It was as he was placing the chocolate powder in the already warmed up milk that a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Omi squeaked in surprise, his face coming to a full blush as he realized a minute later, who exactly it was. His wide blue eyes closed for a minute before opening again. "Thank you Omittchi…" Ken whispered. His breath disturbed some thin strands of honey colored hair. It was warm as it traveled towards Omi's cheek. So he wouldn't blush harder, Omi elbowed Ken gently, making the brunette grunt and let go. 

"You made me spill." Omi offered as an explanation for the slight violence. He cleared his throat. "Here you go." He turned around and gave the cup to Ken. Ken once more thanked him. He then looked away to get a damp cloth to clear the chocolate powder that he had indeed spilled. He was such a sad excuse for an assassin. Once inside this house, or being near Ken when he wasn't on a mission… he would relax too much. Forgetting, that in reality nowhere for them should be thought of as safe. And yet here he was… so relaxed he hadn't even heard Ken coming from behind him. He wiped the mess up and threw the cloth back into the sink. "I'm going back onto the couch…" He muttered softly. 

"Mind if I join you?" Ken asked, his green eyes following Omi's every movement. 

"Course not!" Omi gave one of his true smiles. "Company is always welcome." 

"Good." He followed the eighteen year old back into the main room and sighed happily. Playing soccer in the snow was fun… it was relaxing. But the kid had made a few good points. It was cold out there! And plus… well… being with someone was always nicer than just being alone, ne? He sat down next to the blond and kept his hands wrapped around his cup for a few minutes before putting it down on the little side table the couches had. Omi looked at him weirdly for a minute. "It's too hot to drink right away." Ken muttered and Omi's look went away as he closed his blue eyes and gave a soft sigh. A smile was tugging at his lip as each silent minute passed by the two, as he observed that Omi, all bundled up and curled up inside the blanket, looked way too cute for his own good. He looked like a small little kitten. 

                A drop of cold water from his wet hair fell on the back of his neck, efficiently snapping Ken out of his thoughts. He shivered. Omi opened one eye and unwrapped himself slightly, offering silently to share the blanket with him. Ken didn't need to be offered twice. He leaned to the left into Omi's embrace and snuggled, causing the younger boy to make a startled noise.

                "You're still wet! And cold!" The younger boy protested. Yet his arms stayed tight around Ken, allowing gentle warmth to surround him in waves. Ken gave a happy sigh.

                "This is nice." He muttered. "Maybe I should play outside in the cold more often, ne Omit-ow!" He exclaimed as Omi poked him. "…what was that for?" He grumbled. Omi didn't dignify to the absurd question with an answer and instead poked him again. "Maa…I give up. Crazy Omittchi." 

                "…I'm crazy?" Omi asked, blinking. Ken nodded before making a face. 

                "Ne Omitcchi… how about we lay down… its more comfortable that way." He never saw Omi's reaction to the comment, he just felt as Omi nodded and loosened his hold. 

                "How will this work, Ken-kun? I mean… won't one of us be slightly off the couch?" Ken turned to smile the most mischievous smile Omi had seen in a while. 

                "Trust me Omi…" 

Minutes later, Ken's head was resting on Omi's chest, the younger boy's arms surrounding him, with one of his hands carefully playing with his brown hair. It was perhaps… no… it was very unusual for either of them to be this touchy… for them to be this physically close and not be uncomfortable by it. It was almost wrong in a way for them to be this close. But lately… it was their growing bond and only that, that was keeping Ken's sanity from fading further away from him. It was Omi's gentle smile and ways of accepting everyone and everything… every feeling for just what they were, that kept Ken's soul alive. 

 A soft sigh escaped his lip and if it had been possible, Ken would have buried deeper into Omi's t-shirt material. 

                He'd only recently noticed how he had been losing part of himself with each new killing. And it had scared him… it had scared him so much. Omi must have noticed at the same time, for he had reached out and broken some wall that had surrounded both of them. Omi had gone and hugged him, as silly as it might sound… he'd hugged him and said they were friends. Something that Aya would frown upon and call dangerous if he was to hear about… and something that Yoji would just roll his eyes about and say cute…but you guys need to get a new life. It was true in a way that it was dangerous for them be getting so close. But… it would be more dangerous if he'd continued going down the darker path, taking greater joy in killing other men. Then again, that was just talking about friendship… and he had a sinking feeling that his feelings towards Omi were growing in another direction as well…. For a feeling even larger than friendship. So perhaps… the danger was even greater in letting these feelings continue. Ken didn't understand it actually. He didn't understand how his mind worked. His heart worked. It didn't make sense to him. It hurt sometimes to know where he wanted the friendship with Omi to go… further than friendship… and knowing that by society's definition it was wrong. Blasphemous, really. Two guys? He didn't even know how Omi felt about him anyway…so it was useless. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to nudge the hand that had stilled. Omi chuckled softly and muttered something about cats, the noise rumbling in his chest. 

                "I like cats…" Ken muttered softly, hoping that words would chase the darker thoughts away. "They're cute and cuddly."

                "You're like a spoiled kitty." 

                "Should I purr for you?" Ken asked a smile curving his lip. 

                "No." Omi chortled. "I'll pass thanks." 

                "You sure?" Ken pushed it further, opening his eyes and placing his weight on one hand so he could lift himself up for a moment, to look down on Omi's face. Omi blinked, his hand sliding away from Ken's hair. He nodded, not trusting his voice to work. Ken laughed. "You don't seem so sure." He teased, letting his face get closer to the younger boy's and slightly nudging the soft cheek with his nose. Omi was able to strangle out one word. And only one, making Ken's amusement rise ten fold… the darkness banished once more in Omi's ever glowing soft light. 

                "…baka…" The younger boy reached out with his hand, getting ready to push Ken off to the side. But Ken had anticipated the movement and had captured the hand in his.

                "If I'm a spoiled cat… then you must continue to pet!" He exclaimed, bumping his head to the hand that he had let go of immediately after he had captured it, mimicking a cat demanding for attention. 

                "Oh dear god…" Omi muttered, laughing… the tension in his chest leaving as more space was placed between his face and Ken's, allowing him to breathe more easily. Ken sighed happily as the scratching resumed and he went to sink back down in his previous position, since his left arm was getting tired of holding part of his weight. He let the side of his face go back to resting on Omi's chest, letting the constant rise and fall relax him. Being so close… Ken gave a mental shake no. He needed to stop thinking. Thinking was a very dangerous past time he'd found. Sometimes being oblivious to life's cruel facts was bliss…

He turned his face upward, nudging Omi's face again, ignoring all the protests his mind screamed at him for various reasons…such that one: It was wrong. 2: He was being ridiculous… and so many others. Omi shook his head. 

                "I'm petting you already! Down cat…I only have two hands." 

                "Exactly… and only one is being used." Ken pouted. Omi laughed again, the sound was refreshing. Ken changed his position again and bumped into Omi as the younger boy tried to move as well for no apparent reason that Ken could see at the time. So unexpected was the move that the flash of hurt sent Ken into a sitting position, while Omi stayed a bit stunned, a pale hand flying to cover his forehead. 

                "Ow… cat's don't have that hard of heads you know Ken-kun. And they don't weigh as much as you do." He chuckled at the last part and moved his right arm that had been pinned underneath Ken's body. Ken winced and blushed. 

                "Aah… sorry about that." Omi shook his head. 

                "You okay? I've been told many times that I have a hard head as well…" Omi trailed off as Ken nodded. The brunette came closer, removing the hand that Omi still had pressed to his forehead. 

                "I should probably be asking you that question." Their eyes met and held and for a moment… a very fragile moment… Ken forgot what it was like to breath. It was gone as Omi sucked in a breath, ducking his head and about to mutter something that would probably cause some safe distance between them to be put up. But Ken didn't allow him time to say anything. He leaned down, thoughtlessly, still trapped in the blue eyes, and pressed his mouth on Omi's. 

                It was soft and quick, almost over once it was done. The warmth that spread through both of their bodies was unexpected.

                "Ken-…" Omi whispered, surprised… lost. Unbelieving. The brunette kissed him again, his hand releasing Omi's so he could trace with idle fingers the contours of the younger boy's face before coming to cup it.  His other came around the boy's smaller frame, to bring him closer. Softly he moved over the warm, slightly moist mouth. Inside he trembled… and he was lost in the touch, in the warmth that it created. 

It took a few seconds to realize that he wasn't the only one trembling. Omi was as well… and he was tense within his arms. Ken jerked back, placing the distance that Omi had first wanted to place between them minutes before… cursing himself a fool inwardly. His face flushed hot as his insides were suddenly very cold with fear, self hatred, and rejection. He heard the small gasps that Omi took but didn't dare look up. He didn't dare speak a word. Maybe it was all a dream… perhaps it was just a… What the fuck had he just done?

                Omi gulped some air in, wishing for a moment that the world would stop spinning. Without thought his hands rose to his cheeks where Ken had just a minute ago been cupping as if it was the most precious thing in the world. His hands were cold compared to the heat that blossomed there. What had just happened? What had just…? He needed to let his heart calm back down into a more steady beat. He closed his eyes for a moment. The flannel blanket slipped off his shoulders silently. 

                When he opened his eyes finally, it was Ken's slightly slumped figure that cleared everything in his mind for him, creating a sharp pain travel through him. Ken had kissed him yes… and yes Omi had to admit that it had been nice as well as a bit frightening… but… Ken looked sad… more than sad… broken in fact. The man looked broken. _He thinks I don't… Omi shook his head and moved to be closer to Ken, nothing in him being quite resolved except for the fact that he was sure about one thing now… He did care. He slipped his hand in Ken's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. _

                "I like you too…" He whispered softly barely able to get the words out through the sudden thickness in his throat. Omi let his head rest on the older boy's shoulder. Ken's head lifted a little, a fragile smile making way onto his face. 

It would be okay… it would be okay…it would be okay… it would be okay… it would be…okay…

The End…


End file.
